danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Sonia Nevermind/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Concept Art Sonia Nevermind.png|Sonia's design in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Sonia's design in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Beta Designs prototype sonia.jpg|Sonia's beta design. Sonia beta.jpg|Sonia's beta design (2). Sonia beta.png|Sonia's beta design (3). Sonia bet1.png|Sonia's beta design (3). Early Sonia.png|Sonia's early design. Anime Screenshots Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Sonia's intro.jpg|Sonia's introduction. Opening Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening_1.png|Sonia, Nekomaru, Kazuichi, Akane and Gundham in the opening. Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening.png| Sonia, Nekomaru, Kazuichi, Akane and Gundham in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Sonia praising Chisa.png|Sonia praises Chisa for being prepared. Yukizome's intro.jpg|Sonia saw her homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome in high spirit. Sonia's impressed.jpg|Sonia eagerly wanted to join Chisa's effort to gather her classmates. Class restrained Owari.jpg|Sonia and the others captured Akane Owari. Souda meet Sonia.jpg|Sonia lured Kazuichi Soda into her trap. Sonia zoomed out.jpg|Sonia attempted to run away from Kazuichi slowly. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Sonia and her classmates visited Animal Shade. Class 77th.jpg|Sonia gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Episode 02 Sonia Mikan care for PE Teacher.png|Sonia and Mikan Tsumiki taking care of their unconscious teacher. The girls playing Bomber Guy.png|Sonia playing Bomber Guy game with Mikan, Chiaki Nanami and Mahiru Koizumi. Sonia hugging Nanami.jpg|Sonia expressing her gratitude towards Chiaki for being so understanding to her classmates. Nanami's story.jpg|Sonia listened to Chiaki's story about her one of her favorite game. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Sonia and her classmates surprise their teacher. Chiaki is praised.PNG|Sonia praising Chiaki for her work ethic. Chisa class reunion.png|Sonia attends Chisa's welcome back party. Tanaka and Sonia in sync.jpg|Sonia and Gundham welcoming Chisa back. Episode 07 Tanaka's Grizner.jpg|Sonia and the others looking at Gundham Grizner. Sonia impressed.jpg|Sonia and the others surprised seeing Gundham's Grizner in their classroom. Mahiru, Sonia, Kazuichi, Teruteru Ibuki.jpeg|Sonia and her classmates watch Gundham Tanaka demonstrate his control over his pet bear, Grizner. Episode 10 Brainwashed Class 77-B.png|Sonia crying after watching Chiaki Nanami's execution. Class 77 Despair.png|Sonia and her classmates falling into despair after being brainwashed. Episode 11 Despaired Sonia.JPG|Sonia telling how happy she was to be part of the class. Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Brainwashed Class 77-B's graduation ceremony. Sonia despair.PNG|Sonia watching the chaos that she is helping to cause. Ending DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Fun skiing. Festival.png|Festival. danganronpa.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. Flowerfriends.png|At the park. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Sonia and Mahiru as Ultimate Despair members.jpg|Sonia and Mahiru Koizumi as a member of the Ultimate Despair. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Side: Hope Sonia smiling.PNG|Sonia praising Kazuichi's effort. Class 77-B.jpg|Sonia and her classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Sonia and her classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Sonia pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Game Events Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-18h39m04s137.png|Sonia in the game opening. Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Sonia.jpg|Sonia introducing herself. Learn something from these children.jpg|Sonia at the beach with her classmates. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Field Trip of Mutual Killing commence. Chapter 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|The Girls cooking together. 4565.jpg|Sonia at Byakuya Togami's Party. 51 4151.jpg|Sonia at Byakuya's Party (2). 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Chapter 2 Event 69.png|Sonia in her swimsuit. Event_82.png|Sonia and Mikan worried about an injured Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Chapter 3 Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Sonia and the others at the fireworks party. reactions about Nekomaru.jpg|Sonia reacting to Nekomaru Nidai's new appearance. Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Sonia riding a rollercoaster for the first time. Chapter 5 Hajime promising not to give up hope.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Chapter 6 Event 170 (1).png|Sonia motivated by Hajime Hinata's words (1). Event 170 (2).png|Sonia motivated by Hajime's words (2). SDR2 cast graduation.jpg|Sonia and the other survivors activated the Forced Shutdown. Farewell.jpg|Sonia and the other survivors as the virtual world falls apart. Special Sonia report card.png|Sonia's report card. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do5_1280 (1).png|Sonia's underwear. Manga Appearances Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Sonia in manga.jpg|Sonia glad that everyone is reunited. Souda's swimsuit fantasy.png|Kazuichi Soda's fantasy. Sonia noticing Monokuma.png|Sonia noticing a certain someone. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Everyone before the murder of Monomi.png|Sonia shocked about Usami's death. Novel Appearances Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Sonia as she appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubo Gakuen~ Soniastage.jpg|Sonia's (Jamie Natsuki) Full Outfit in the play. Stagesonia.jpg|Sonia doing her signature pose. Stagegroup.jpg|Sonia with Nagito Komaeda, Kazuichi, Hajime, Mahiru, Teruteru Hanamura, Ultimate Imposter and Gundham Tanaka. Official Art Danganronpa 2 Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art Sonia and Sayaka.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art with Sayaka Maizono. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Sonia's offcial art frtom the DR Reload handbook.png|Official art of Sonia from the DR Reload artbook. tumblr_mr592hrqeN1qcx8aeo6_1280.jpg|Unused execution art. Danganronpa 3 Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'''s Despair Volume Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Official Site Sonia Nevermind on the official site.png|Sonia on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. NISA_Sonia.png|Sonia on the official English site. SoniaDangan3.png|Sonia's profile on the official Danganronpa 3 site.